


Stronger Together

by Pretzal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Post-episode 15x08, don’t come here for coherent plot, i don’t really know the show that much so if there’s errors idk sorry, i guess, idk why i wrote this, im not even in this fandom i just really love Adam and Michael together, like crazy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzal/pseuds/Pretzal
Summary: A ridiculous story about how an archangel and a human save the world with the power of love. That’s it. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 31
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

“Maybe we should have stayed and helped,” Adam said, after a few minutes, “going through purgatory is nothing for you.”

“You’re human,” Michael said, as if that was the end of the argument.

“I have you,” Adam pointed out.

“No,” Michael said, “they will handle it or they won’t. Either way, we are not putting you in danger.”

Adam considered pushing harder, but he knew how stubborn Michael could be, especially when it came to him. They had come up with hundreds upon thousands of plans to escape the cage while they had been trapped together, but each plan had a similar risk. Adam’s soul. Michael had never wanted to risk him. And so they had waited, perhaps they would have waited for all of eternity.

Luckily the cage had opened.

Adam had thought that Michael would have left him the moment they touched earth, but he had become even clingier. If one could be clingier than already being inside another person. Lilith had somehow exacerbated things further.

“You’re an archangel, she can’t hurt you,” Adam had pointed out, afterwards, staring at the pile of ashes that littered the table.

“She can hurt you,” he had said. Adam hadn’t had a retort for that.

They continued to walk for a few more minutes before Adam finally questioned where they were even going.

Michael had stopped and looked around, “I’m not sure,” he admitted, “is there anywhere you want to go?”

Adam shrugged, “you know, I was serious about that job. A boring life with a job and an apartment sounds amazing. Maybe we could even get a dog.”

Michael chuckled, “sure, kid,” he said.

<>

It happened while they were watching tv. Adam was trying to explain Shrek to Michael. Michael was looking at him with affectionate bewilderment. 

“So this dragon fell in love with the donkey?” Michael clarified.

“Well, yeah,” Adam said, “but did you hear me about Fiona? And how she transforms?”

“Yes, she’s an ogre at night,” Michael said dismissively, “but the donkey-“

“Just forget about that bit-“  
“But it seems like the most important part-“

“No, this is really important-“

“I can’t see how a human turning into another creature is more important then a dragon falling in love with a donkey,” Michael argued.

“Important to the plot,” Adam retorted.

“What does the plot have to do with what’s important?”

Adam just looked at him in complete bafflement, “what.”

Michael sighed, “perhaps the true importance of this story is too complicated for a human like you to understand.”

At this point, Adam wondered if its was worth the fight to even continue the conversation. He looked at Michael who was holding the case for Shrek and inspecting the cover closely, like it held the secrets to the universe. 

Adam laughed.

“What?” Michael asked, still looking over the cover.

“It’s just hilarious,” Adam said, “that this is my life.”

Michael watched him laugh for a bit and then smiled at him, “yes, I never thought that this would be my life, either.”

Then something had happened. One moment he had been looking at Michael and the next moment he was looking at Adam. Then they blinked.

Adam flinched and he was himself again. He turned to look at Michael, who was staring back at him in shock.

<>

“Do you ever think,” Adam had said, while in the cage, “about free will?”

“Not really,” Michael answered, “as an angel it was never a topic of importance to me.”

“Well, its weird right, because angels are apparently way more powerful then us mere humans, or whatever, but we have free will and angels don’t.”

“We have a greater purpose,” Michael had said, “that is all.”

“But don’t you think angels do have free will? In a way?”

“No.”

“Well,” Adam said, “how do you explain Lucifer? He had free will, in the end, right? He chose to be evil.”

“That is why he was cast out,” Michael pointed out.

“But if he can do it, theoretically, any angel can, right? So you do have free will.”

“What is the purpose of this conversation?” Michael asked, annoyed.

Adam looked at him, “man, what’s the purpose of anything here? It’s been hundreds of years. The least we can do is have some pointless conversation.”

Michael looked away, “I prefer silence.”

Adam sighed and was quiet for a moment, “well,” he said, “that sucks for you, because I’m not sitting here in silence for all of eternity.”

<>

It didn’t happen again for a while. But that didn’t stop Michael from worrying endlessly over it.

“How did you feel when it happened?” Michael asked, again, for the one millionth time.

“I told you already,” Adam said, as he chopped some onions.

“We may have missed something,” Michael said, repeating the same conversation they’ve had not ten minutes ago.

“Well, how did you feel?” Adam asked, “and then I’ll tell you if I felt differently.”

Michael frowned at him, but reluctantly answered, “I was looking at you. Then I was looking at myself. And then I blinked. But you also blinked. It was like we were blinking together.”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded as he scooped the onions into the pan, “same.”

Michael frowned, “but what does it mean?”

“Man, I don’t know!” Adam exclaimed, “isn’t there someone you could ask about this?”

Michael just glared at him. Right, estranged father. 

He huffed, feeling awkward, “I don’t know, I don’t know what it was. But it happened a month ago, and it hasn’t happened since, right? So maybe it was a one off?”

Michael looked at him doubtfully.

<>  
It was not a one off.

Adam was in the grocery store frowning hard at off brand Frosted Flakes.

“You’ve been staring at that box for a while, is there something unsatisfactory about it?” Michael asked.

“I’m just wondering if it’s worth the dollar I save. I’ve never had it, what if its not the same?” Adam asked as he grabbed the brand Frosted Flakes.

“They look similar,” Michael said, “well, I suppose that one has a tiger on it.” 

“It’s not about their look, it’s about how they taste!” Adam complained, “I’m figuring out if its worth the risk.”

“Is it really so risky? It seems like an innocuous choice to me,” Michael squinted at the off brand cereal.

Adam sighed and shook his head, “you just don’t get it, Michael.”

“Wha-“

“If I get this off brand box and its gross then I’ll never eat it and it’ll sit in my cabinet forever and every time I’m at the store and I go through the cereal aisle I’ll never be able to get another box because I’ll know I have that gross off brand box sitting at home and I’ll feel bad about buying a new box when I never finished the old box and then I’ll never be able to eat cereal again!” Adam said, as he finally threw the off brand box in the cart.

“Ah, so it’s worth the risk of never eating cereal again,” Michael observed.

“Well, yeah, I save a dollar,” Adam said, as he pushed the cart “and I have a coupon too, that’s another fifty cents.”

Michael laughed, “are all humans ridiculous like you?”

That’s when it happened. 

One moment, Adam was pushing the cart, and then it was Michael pushing it. Then they gasped.

“What’s happening?” They asked.

“I don’t know,” They answered. 

They lifted a hand up to look at it.

And then Adam had his hand raised in front of his face.

“Shit,” he said.

“Yes,” Michael agreed.

<>

Adam was laying on his bed, pretending to sleep. 

“Why do you do that?” 

“I’m sleeping, humans need to do that, you know,” Adam said.

“You don’t.”

“Well, I want to,” Adam grumbled, “so shush.”

A few minutes passed in silence, as Adam tried his best to drift off.

“It’s not working, I think,” Michael pointed out.

Adam kicked off his blankets and glared into the ceiling. It was annoying that Michael was right, but it was hard to sleep when his mind was so full of questions that no one could answer. They were no closer to figuring out what was happening to them or why, and no one to ask. At least no one they were willing to ask.

“Tell me a story,” Adam said.

“What?”

“I can’t sleep, so tell me a story,” Adam repeated himself, “about anything.”

Michael was quiet for a while. Adam blinked up at the ceiling as he waited. He felt his eyes grow steadily heavier as time passed and he lay there wondering if Michael would actually tell him a story. Usually Michael had no problem telling stories about creation or little squabbles between angels, but sometimes he was in a mood where he would refuse to speak at all. Usually this would be Adam’s cue to talk, but he had asked for a story. Coming in with his own story would probably be weird. His thoughts grew heavier as he lay waiting and waiting. He didn’t realize he was falling asleep until Michael began to speak.

“I remember,” Michael finally said, jolting Adam awake, “when Father made my younger brothers, Rafael and Gabriel.” Adam laid as still as possible, almost holding his breath. After all the years they were together, Michael had never mentioned his other siblings.

“Rafael was always easy, he did as he was told. A good soldier. But Gabriel, Gabriel was so young. So sensitive. When Lucifer and I fought, it affected him the most. We knew it upset him, but at the time, I thought he needed to be stronger, so I paid it no mind. When he disappeared, I never looked for him. I knew he wanted to escape from all the fighting. I always thought-“

Michael grew silent, and Adam knew him enough to stay silent and let him work out his thoughts on his own.

“I don’t know,” Michael said, “I thought I’d see him again. One of my last regrets, along with you.”

Adam smiled. Michael frequently talked of his regret of taking Adam. Of everything Adam had to endure. Especially after the reveal that his Father was only using him as some form of entertainment. 

“Maybe we can look for him now,” Adam said.

“No, I felt when he died,” Michael whispered, “when his existence finally vanished into nothing.”

Adam reached out his hand to cover Michael’s, “I’m sorry,” he said.

Michael shook his head, “my fault. If I wasn’t so blind, I could have-,” he sighed heavily, “another regret.”

They sat in silence for a long time, until the sun came up over the horizon. In the cage, there were many times where they simply were. They held on to each other because they were the only things that existed and sometimes they needed the reminder that they had each other. That they were not alone. 

Adam could almost taste the sugar sweetness of when Gabriel first popped into being from Michael’s memory. How he idolized Michael and Lucifer, playing tricks for attention but always being a mediator. Always trying to have everyone get along. He saw how their sweet clever brother became weary. How he stopped trying to create peace, instead watching fights exhaustedly, until one day, he stopped watching fights at all. He stopped being at all.

He was disappointed that Gabriel had run, but also he had felt relief. The guilt of knowingly causing him pain would cease. Now he could concentrate on his mission. Like a good soldier.

They felt a deep ache for when they finally stop feeling his light. When they finally realized he was gone for good, and how it still radiated in every joint of their being. They regretted never seeing him again. Never apologizing for ignoring his pain. They screamed in the cage, thrashing against it, but to no avail. 

“Gabriel,” they said, achingly, mournfully, wistfully.

“Holy fruitcakes,” a voice said, from behind them.

They jumped, and then Adam was himself and Michael was himself. They didn’t have time to panic about it happening again. Michael took over.

“Who are you?” Michael asked, “drop the illusion.”

“Bro, this isn’t no illusion. This is the real deal,” the figure said, looking over himself in shock.

“Gabriel?” Michael asked, “but that’s not possible.”

“Yeah,” apparently Gabriel said, “I agree with that.”

“Did we just do the thing again?” Adam asked, finally finished reeling from shock.

“I thought you were dead,” Michael said, walking around him, suspiciously.

“Me too, brother,” Gabriel said, looking over his hands, “I was pretty freaking positive too.”

“Did God bring you back?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so,” Gabriel finally looked at him, “I heard your voice.”

“Wait-“ Adam said.

“But why would God bring you back?” Michael asked himself.

“I just said I heard YOUR voice,” Gabriel repeated, rolling his eyes.

“Michael,” Adam said, trying to get his attention, “I think we-“

“He must have some kind of plan,” Michael said, ignoring the two of them, “is he bringing all the archangels back? For what reason?”

“Bro-“

“Michael-“

“Then we’re in danger, especially if he resurrected Gabriel here. He knows where we are, and he must want us all together-“

Adam grabbed Michael’s face, cutting off his tirade. He pulled his head until their foreheads touched and Michael had no choice but to look at him, “shut up for a second and listen,” Adam said, “I don’t think God brought him back.”

“Are you done blabbering to yourself yet?” Gabriel asked, after Michael stopped speaking, “because like I said, I heard YOUR voice. Not Father.”

“My voice?” Michael repeated, “you think it was me? I don’t have that kind of power.”

“I’m just telling you what I heard,” Gabriel said, “I can’t believe I’m alive. This is kind of amazing. And terrible. Since if you’re here and doubting Father’s omnipotent intentions, things really must be going to shit.”

“It has to have something to do with that thing we’re doing,” Adam said, “the being together thing.”

“That’s not possible. God-“

“Forget about God for a second, ok? It’s us, it’s what were doing.”

“No, if it’s not him, it’s Amara. She’s-“

“What-no, Michael-“

“Hey,” Gabriel said, “Hello?” He was waving his hand in front of Michael’s face, “anyone in there?”

“Right,” he said, “Gabriel, tell me exactly what happened.”

Gabriel looked at him suspiciously for a moment before spinning around and collapsing on the bed, “well, like I said. I was sleeping and then I heard your voice, and then I opened my eyes and here I was.”

“Doesn’t that sound like it could be us?” Adam asked, pacing restlessly.

“But how?”

“Man, I don’t know-“

“Hey,” Gabriel said, from where he was lying on the bed, “can, like, I be part of whatever convo you’re having in your head?”

“No,” Michael said to him, and then he turned back to Adam, “I don’t have that power. It is impossible that it was me.”

“I didn’t say it was you,” Adam groused, “I said it was us. You and me, together.”

Michael turned his face away frowning, “it’s not possible.”

“I literally share a body with an archangel and lived in a cage in hell,” Adam said, “nothing’s impossible.”

Michael turned to look at him, “you are always full of strange wisdom.”

“Hey!” Gabriel said, “can I be part of this or what?”

“Maybe he can help us?” Adam pointed out.

“How? I am older then him, anything he knows I already know,” Michael said.

“Sure,” Adam agreed, “but he was around while you were in the cage right? So he may know some stuff we don’t. Or at least someone we can ask.”

Michael blinked slowly, before turning to Gabriel, “sit up if I am going to talk to you.”

“No,” he whined, “I’m tired, just got brought back from the dead by my douchebag brother.”

“Gabriel,” Michael warned, his power leeching all the heat out of the room.

“Oooooh, scary,” Gabriel said as he waved his fingers at him.

Adam pushed a little against Michael’s being in his body and after a few seconds he allowed Adam control.

“Hey,” Adam said, “sorry, family is complicated but we do need to talk to you.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows went all the way to the top of his head, “oh, interesting, Adam, right?”

Adam nodded, and then he started to explain.

<>

“Hmmmmm,” Gabriel said, for the tenth time.

Adam didn’t even deign to answer and continued to click through his social media until he found something interesting or until Gabriel decided to say something useful. Michael was standing in front of him, unseen, glaring at his brother still laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. 

“Glaring at him isn’t gonna make him think any faster,” Adam said. 

“He’s been like this for eight minutes and forty-seven seconds,” Michael complained, “how much longer will he lay around?”

“It’s a lot of information, it’s not like we’re in a rush.” Adam continued to scroll through his phone.

Michael sighed and sat next to him, he leaned over and watched Adam scroll through his phone. Michael tended to enjoy sharing general space with Adam even if it didn’t necessitate speaking. They enjoyed simply existing together in the same space. It was strangely and ironically, something Adam sometimes missed about the cage. Not that he’d ever go back, but there were times he missed only having Michael. It was simple and easy.

“Ok,” Gabriel finally said, rocketing up into standing, “got it.”

Michael shoved Adam out of his body, something he used to take offense to, but he’d long accepted now. 

“What?” Michael asked, shortly.

“We have to go talk to the Winchesters,” Gabriel announced.

There was a beat of silence.

“No,” Adam and Michael said simultaneously.

Gabriel glared at Michael, “let me talk to the little guy, he’ll talk some sense into you.”

Adam blinked at him. Since when does anyone talk sense into Michael. He was an all-powerful stubborn mule, “Gabriel must not know you very well if he thinks I can change your mind.”

Michael frowned at Gabriel in agreement, “Adam does not talk sense into me.”

“Suuuuuuure, big guy,” Gabriel said, “but unless you wanna talk to ol’ pops, the only other people who could possibly know anything is Auntie or them and between a rock and a hard place, right?”

Michael glared harder at Gabriel who simply grinned at him.

“Come on, Adam, you agree with me, right?” Gabriel asked.

Michael turned to Adam, “I think I don’t like this implication.”

Adam sighed, “whatever, let him think what he wants, I’m not going to see them. Not unless we literally don’t have a choice.”

Michael nodded and turned back to Gabriel, “Adam and I are in agreement on this matter,” and then hastily added, “Not that that swayed my choice.” 

Gabriel looked at him, quietly, before collapsing back on the bed, “Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt, you know.”

“There is no river in the world called ‘Denial’, Gabriel,” Michael said.

“No, that’s-“ Gabriel sighed tiredly, “you know what, never mind.”

<>

They were watching the second Shrek when Gabriel finally screamed and fell forward. This would probably have caused some worry, but as he had done this no less then five times already neither of them even spared a glance in his direction.

“I hate being here, it’s like being a third wheel but I can’t even see any of the gross gushy stuff so its sooooo much more boring,” Gabriel whined.

Adam had thought bringing an archangel back to life would spark some kind of difference or create more drama in their lives, but they were sitting on the couch doing the same thing they do everyday.

“Want a carrot?” Adam asked, holding the small bowl out to the archangel.

Gabriel looked at the bowl in disgust, and then looked up at him, “how dare you.”

Adam was taken back, “what?” He quickly inspected the vegetables, they looked alright.

“A carrot?” Gabriel sneered, “What would I do with it?”

“Uh, eat it? I mean I know angels don’t need to eat but-“

“Oh, I eat,” Gabriel snapped, “just not shit like that.”

“Gabriel, you are being very rude. Carrots are good, I enjoy their crunch,” Michael said, momentarily taking over, “Adam has introduced me to many snacks that I have enjoyed from time to time.”

“Thanks,” Adam said, smiling gratefully. Michael smiled back.

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say though, because Gabriel looked even more insulted, “you-I-he-” he stuttered. He took a deep breath, “out of all the food in the world, you introduced him to carrots?”

“Carrots are good for you,” Adam said, flashing back into his body, “they have vitamin K.”

“How about poptarts? Or candy? Chocolate?” 

“He’s had dark chocolate,” Adam said, remembering the face Michael had made at the flavor, “he wasn’t really about it.”

“Dark chocolate?!” Gabriel exclaimed, looking betrayed.

Adam looked at Michael who shrugged, “…yeah?”

Gabriel took a deep breath, and then another, then he stood up and held out his hand, “let’s go.”

“Uhhhhh, no?” Adam said, “we’re in the middle of a movie.” He vaguely gestured at the television, which had a humanized Shrek on it, to prove his point.

“We can’t watch a movie without movie snacks,” Gabriel said, “proper movie snacks.” He punctuated, cutting off Adam’s unspoken retort.

They just looked at each other for a few seconds.

“Can’t you just, like, miracle them here or something?” Adam tried to bargain.

“No,” Gabriel said, “you have deprived my brother of a life necessity and I am going to make it right.”

“Are all you archangels this dramatic?” Adam groaned, getting up.

“Uh-exqueeze me, but this is not dramatic. This is a completely natural response to this situation,” Gabriel declared.

Suddenly, there was a slight power surge and Michael quickly pushed Adam out of this body again. Both archangels turned.

“Hello,” Castiel said, looking at both of them suspiciously, “Michael, Gabriel.”

“Adam,” Michael said automatically.

Adam was strangely touched, “thanks.”

“Right, yes,” Castiel said, nodding toward some empty space that was nowhere near where Adam currently inhabited, “Adam,” he turned back to Gabriel, “I felt you being resurrected.”

“Oh, you must mean me,” Gabriel said, “yup.”

“How did you get past-“

“Oh yeah, I kinda sent him a message and opened the place up for him a little,” Gabriel said, “oops.”

“We should go to the bunker and discuss this further,” Castiel said, cutting off Michael’s tirade.

Gabriel looked at Michael with an ‘I told you so’ expression, “hmmm, that sounds like a smart plan, wish someone had thought of that.”

Michael frowned at him, before turning back to Castiel, “no,” he said.

“We need to figure out how Gabriel is back and why, if it was God-“

“It’s was Michael, he brought me back,” Gabriel said, “just, you know, fyi.”

“I’m not sure that’s entirely accurate,” Michael interjected, “we’re not exactly sure how he is here.”

Castiel looked between them, “nonetheless, it would be best to talk about it in the bunker with everyone else.”

Adam grimaced, looked at Michael and shook his head. That sounded like a legitimate nightmare.

“No,” Michael repeated, “we are not going back there.”

“This needs to be discussed,” Castiel argued.

“Yes,” Michael agreed, “and Adam and I are discussing it.”

“And how’s that going for you, bro?” Gabriel asked.

Adam looked between the three angels as they argued. As much as he didn’t want to see his half-brothers again or go to that gross underground basement they were imprisoned in before, it was true that they didn’t know much about what was happening with them. He tried to not be worried about it, since Michael did that enough for the two of them, but it was something that needed to be solved. 

“Maybe we should go,” Adam said aloud.

Michael immediately turned toward him, “I thought we were in agreement about this. Last time we went, we were handcuffed and taken prisoner.”

Adam tilted his head side to side, “yeah, but we really aren’t getting anywhere with what’s happening to us, on our own. And you have to admit, its super coincidental that we did the thing and Gabriel came back to life. Like, I know I keep saying it’s not something we should be worried about, but I’m getting a little worried.”

“You think they will be able to assist us in some way?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know, but it’s better then going to the alternative,” Adam pointed out, “we gotta ask somebody.”

“I don’t like this,” Michael said, “I don’t trust them.”

Adam smiled a little, “me neither, but what else are we gonna do?”

“They could come here,” Michael said.

“Ugh, I don’t want them in my house,” Adam complained, “gross, they smell, like, all the time and they track mud everywhere. No way.”

“They do have an odor,” Michael agreed, “I suppose it will be safer, they won’t be able to trap us this time.”

“We’ll just go for a few hours and then come home,” Adam said, “like ripping off a bandaid.”

Michael tilted his head at him, “a-“

“Never mind,” Adam cut him off, “let’s just get this over with.”

Michael nodded, “ok,” he said, turning to Castiel, “we’ll come and discuss things.”

Gabriel snorted, and made a sound while miming throwing something.

Castiel and Michael stared at him, “why are you pretending to throw a plate against the wall?” Castiel asked.

“No, it’s a whip,” Gabriel said, repeating the noise and the movement.

“That sounds nothing like one,” Michael pointed out.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “ugh, never mind, let’s just go.”

<>

The Winchesters argued for a ridiculous amount of time between themselves, Castiel and Gabriel. Michael steadily munched on carrots, which they had accidentally brought with them, as they watched the argument unfold.

“Do you think they’ll stop some time soon?” Adam asked, “it’s been like an hour.”

“None of what they’re saying is helpful, in any way,” Michael complained, “coming here was a waste of time.”

Dean was saying something about not trusting them. Adam rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. Michael smiled a little at him, “he is quite tedious, isn’t he?” Michael huffed.

“That’s an understatement,” Adam grumbled, as Sam yelled something about something in a book.

“Do you remember that song you sang, continuously in the cage that Lucifer really hated?” Michael asked. 

“Oh yeah,” Adam laughed, “Who Let the Dogs Out.” 

“Yes, that one,” Michael said, “Dean is the human equivalent of that song.”

Adam snorted. He was sure almost no one knew, but Michael was one of the funniest people, or beings, Adam knew. Maybe because they were stuck together for so long, but he could really deliver a punchline.

Michael was watching Adam snort-laugh uncontrollably with a faint smile.

And then Michael was laughing uncontrollably.

And then they were laughing.

And then they stopped.

“Oh shit,” they said.

“What, what’s going on?” Sam asked, “Michael, or Adam? You guys ok?”

“What is that?” Gabriel asked, “I’ve never seen something like that before.”

“What, what is it?” Dean asked, he turned to Castiel, “what’s happening? He looks normal to me.”

“It’s strange, usually you can see Adam’s soul and Michael’s grace, but I can’t see either now,” Castiel said.

“How do you feel?” Gabriel asked.

They blinked, “how do we feel?”

“Who are you, right now?” Gabriel asked.

“Who are we?” 

Gabriel sighed, “can you stop repeating me and just answer a question?”

“That’s very rude, maybe you could stop asking questions before we can answer them,” they shot back.

The four of them looked at each other. Then Sam stepped forward, “right, sorry about that, can you tell us who you are?”

They stared at Sam and frowned, “We’re not sure.”

“Uh, ok, well, how do you feel?” Sam asked.

“We don’t know,” they said. They felt strange. And confused. And annoyed. And wonderful.

Dean growled, “do you know anything?”

They turned toward Dean annoyed, “you’re very annoying, do you know that? I find you quite tedious.”

And then they snapped their fingers, and Dean was gone.

Everyone started shouting at once. Castiel tried to grab them but they put out a hand and froze the three of them where they were.

“He’s fine,” they said, “We just sent him to his room for a bit. To cool off.” Then they released their power.

“Look,” Gabriel said, “I don’t know what you are, but I think you brought me back from the dead. Do you think you could do that again?”

“Do it again?” They said, “we don’t even know if we did it in the first place.”

“Could you try?” Castiel asked, “please,” his voice changed suddenly, he sounded desperate, “there was a boy, Jack Kline, he was mine. My son.”

They frowned, “he was Lucifer’s, wasn’t he?”

“No,” Castiel said, cutting off both Gabriel and Sam before they could say anything, “he’s mine.”

They blinked, yes, they remembered from Castiel’s memories. Jack Kline. A nephilim.

“Jack Kline,” They said, the name dripping with Castiel’s fondness and affection. With curiosity. With interest in meeting their nephew for all intents and purposes.

“Oh,” a voice said, “I’m back.”

They all turned to stare at Jack Kline, who was looking around, confused, “that’s a very strange feeling.”

Then Dean slammed a door opened, “what the FUCK?”

They flinched and then Adam was Adam and Michael was Michael. It was disorienting and strange and exhilarating. 

“I’m not usually one to agree with tweedle-dum over there but, seriously, what the fuck,” Gabriel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m so sorry to anyone reading this, waiting for me to update my ffxv story. I am working on it, but it’s been tough for me to write recently but I will finish it. Why am I writing this instead? That’s a great question because I don’t know anything about Supernatural except the super bare minimum, but I fell in love with Michael/Adam Milligan and there’s no fics for it and I literally read every single fic posted after 15x08. You know what they say, you get desperate enough for a ship, you start writing your own fics. That’s where I am. I really wanted to make this a one shot. Like so bad. But it got too long and its giving me crazy anxiety so I have to make it chaptered. It’s not gonna be that many chapters. Maybe 2 or 3 if it really gets away from me. Anyway, thanks for reading. Sorry if I got anything wrong about the characters or the plot. I don’t know anything. I’m also not really checking for grammar and spelling either, so sorry if there’s any mistakes on the front too. Just sorry in general for this disaster of a fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel held on to Jack the moment he reappeared, hovering over him awkwardly. Jack didn’t seem to mind, blinking confusedly at everything. Dean and Sam were whispering furiously in a corner, as if the three angels in the room couldn’t hear them anyway. And Gabriel was sitting at the table with his head resting on his hands, staring absently at the wall.

“Should we be doing anything?” Adam asked, awkwardly.

Michael wasn’t speaking to him either. Instead he, like Gabriel, was staring absently ahead of him. Adam anxiously kicked his foot against the floor. He knew that Michael needed time to process, but he really needed to freak out at someone.

“Michael,” Adam whispered conspiratorially, “we brought two angels back from the dead.”

“Jack is a nephilim,” Michael corrected.

Adam rolled his eyes, “ok, but like, what’s happening here? How are we doing it?”

Michael didn’t answer, remaining annoying silent.

Adam tried to think of it on his own, remembering how it had felt with he had gone from I to We. When they were together, Adam had felt like he were both himself but also Michael. He remembered feeling giddy and happy. Laughing with Michael. And then the feeling of when he was Michael laughing. It was such a strange feeling, his happiness but also Michael’s pleasure. They had both been laughing, and then they were one being. They had lifted their hand together, and had snarked annoyed at Gabriel together. 

“Has that ever happened to you before?” Adam mumbled, almost to himself.

“No,” Michael said definitively, “never.”

“What’s happening to me?” He asked, terrified. He was scared, he distantly realized. He had been so happy, only this morning, making breakfast with Michael. And now, he was terrified. He had been trying so hard to push his worry and fear out of head. Wasn’t it enough that he dealt with it so long in the cage? Wasn’t that enough?

Suddenly Michael was right there, inches away from him. He awkwardly lifted a hand and brushed it against Adam’s cheek, “you’re crying,” he said.

Adam rubbed at his face, “I’m not even real right now, how is it fair that I can cry.”

“Of course you’re real, you’re just in a different dimensional space,” Michael whispered. He was close that if he had breath in this dimensional space, it would have been brushing against his ear.

“This isn’t fair,” Adam cried, like a small child. He felt like a small child suddenly. Way out of his depth. He thought for a moment that Michael would call him out on it, but he just cupped the back of his head and pulled him into his chest.

“I’m sorry, Adam,” Michael mumbled, “you’ve been so strong for so long, I didn’t want to worry you with this.”

It suddenly clicked, “you knew, you knew what was happening with us. Castiel was saying something about how he couldn’t see my soul or your grace. You noticed it too,” he looked up, but Michael’s face was never changing, “didn’t you?” He accused.

“Yes,” Michael said, “it would be difficult for you to notice, but I felt when we merged. I was hoping to figure things out without you.”

Adam pushed Michael away from him, “why? Because I’m just some puny human, I couldn’t possibly understand.”

“No-” 

“I get it, you angels are so great and special, how could a little human like me even contribute to-“

Michael cupped Adam’s face between his hands, “Adam,” he interrupted, “that’s not why.”

“Why then?” Adam accused, “explain it to me.”

“You wanted to be normal. You craved it. The job, grocery shopping, sleeping, you don’t need any of those things. I could provide income for you easily. You have no need for food or sleep, but you wanted to live a normal life,“ Michael explained, “Shrek just wanted to live in his swamp, but he was forced out to protect his way of life.”

Adam could feel his body heating with anger, anger that Michael had decided these things for him, anger that he hadn’t even tried to discuss anything with him. Until that last part. Suddenly all his anger disappeared. He had to recalibrate his thinking in order to process what Michael said.

“Shrek?” Adam repeated, dumbly.

“Yes, well,” Michael said, some embarrassment leaking in his tone, “I felt it had some comparison.”

“Doesn’t that make you Lord Farquad?” Adam asked.

“Let’s not think too deeply of the analogy,” Michael said.

Adam started laughing. Seriously. Shrek. He couldn’t help it. He was mad, he was furious. But he couldn’t feel any of it. Michael was looking at him, unsure. He was so cute. Adam couldn’t help but realize how cute his all powerful archangel was.

And then Adam was blushing.

Shit.

<>

“Ok, Gabriel said, clapping his hands together and bringing everyone’s attention back on him, “so who has any ideas on what the actual fuck is going on?”

“I think we’re having a meeting of some sort,” Jack said, raising his hand slightly.

Everyone looked at him and winced a little. Castiel patted his head, “thank you, Jack.”

“Great,” Gabriel said, turning away from him, “thanks Jack, we’ll come back to what happen with you right after we figure them out.” 

They all turned toward Michael and Adam. 

“You first,” Michael said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “really?”

Michael raised his eyebrow, and Gabriel sighed.

“Fine,” he said, “one second we were arguing the next second you were laughing and when I looked over you weren’t human or an angel. I wasn’t really sure what you were. You didn’t have any angel grace or a soul.”

Michael nodded along, “yes, it’s a strange feeling.”

Adam would probably have said something sarcastic and biting here, but he was too busy trying to right his world after his earth shattering revelation. More than a thousand years in Hell, and you’d think he’d realize. They only had each other after all, surely he should have figured. But now, here he was, blushing and awkward and basically wanting to go to his room and slam the door shut until he could work out all his feelings. Unfortunately he was stuck with the the root of the problem.

“I’ve noticed that when we are one, we are both neither of us and both of us. Adam’s soul stitches through my grace until they are one and the same, but different and unique. It’s unlike anything I have ever seen,” Michael said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “ok, Shakespeare, but more importantly, how powerful is it? I mean, I’m sure dear old dad probably doesn’t know about this. We could use this.”

“Wait,” Dean said, cutting Michael off before he could respond, “you think we can use it against God?”

“It’s something even He might not be aware of,” Castiel added, “which could be to our advantage.”

Sam started pacing, “ok, great, so, if we can figure this out-“

“No,” Michael said.

They all turned to him.

“What?” Dean growled.

Michael glared at him, “I won’t have Adam in danger.”  
Sam put an arm out, before Dean could bodily launch himself over to do his best at strangling an archangel. 

“I know you’re worried, but-“

“No, I won’t have Adam in danger. Come up with a new plan or we’ll leave,” Michael said.

Dean was seething, anger almost physically rolling off his body in waves. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack interrupted, looking confused, “what are we talking about?”

Castiel explained quietly to Jack, as Sam continued to try to wheedle with Michael. Adam was too busy to really see what else was happening as he was trying to stop his stupid non-existent stomach from flipping itself like a pancake. Of course Michael wanted to protect him, that was obvious since the cage. Michael cared about him, but what did that mean? 

“Michael,” Adam said. 

Michael immediately turned toward him, tuning Sam out, “yes, are you alright, Adam?”

“Why is this such a big deal to you?” Adam asked, staring at his toes.

“Of course it’s important, you have been in danger long enough,” Michael said, “I will not willingly put you in danger again.”

Adam shut the butterflies in his stomach down, “I’m just one person.”

“You’re everything. There’s no point if there’s no you,” Michael said, like he was stating a fact. Like he didn’t just utter the most earth shattering thing ever uttered in all of history. He turned back to the others, like it was nothing.

“Michael,” Adam said, his world shattering into tiny little pieces, “this is too much.”

“We have to leave,” Michael said, immediately.

“Wait-“ someone said, but they were already gone.

<>

“Adam,” Michael said, in their apartment, “are you alright?” 

He hovered awkwardly over Adam as he tried to make omelettes. Adam wanted some space for himself to think, but it was impossible as they were sharing a body. Michael had insisted Adam eat something, which was why he was now cooking. He seemed to think that Adam needed to do some human things to feel better, when really Adam just wanted to curl up into a ball and scream until he could figure his feelings out.  
He suddenly desperately missed his mom, more than the usual amount he always did. If she were here, she would sit on the couch with him and they would drink hot chocolates. She’d laugh at how dense he was and tell him to stop being a chicken. 

Michael stroked his cheek, “don’t cry.”

Adam rubbed his face, embarrassed. That was twice in one day now. 

“I’m fine,” Adam mumbled, “it’s just a lot, right now.”

“You don’t need to feel that you owe them anything,” Michael said, “you’ve done enough.”

Adam was confused for a second, before he remembered the whole God causing the apocalypse thing. Right, that was still a thing.

“I mean, if he destroys the world, where will I live, right?” Adam asked, “I like the world the way it is.”

Michael frowned hard, like the thought of what they would do in an apocalyptic landscape never crossed his mind, “we can go to another galaxy, perhaps look at a few supernovas.”

Uh, ok, that’s awesome.

“Right,” Adam said, ignoring how cool that would be, “but I mean like live forever, for the rest of my days, kind of thing, not that that doesn’t sound fun, though.” He hastily added to appease Michael.

“So, you want to help?” He asked, his face unreadable.

“I don’t think I have a choice,” Adam said.

Michael looked at him for a long moment, before nodding once, “your omelette is burning.”

“Fuck,” Adam cursed, turning off the fire.

And then he was holding a pan with a burnt omelette right outside the bunker.

“A little warning would be nice.” He grumbled.

<>

“I told you,” Gabriel said to someone, as Adam walked back in, “hey there, welcome back!”

Gabriel was smiling, like he’d been expecting him. He ushered them in and sat them down.

“Hello,” Jack said, from where he was sat next to him.

“Oh, hi,” Adam said awkwardly.

“You’re Adam, right?” Jack asked, tilting his head creepily.

“Uh, yeah, and you’re Jack, right?”

Jack perked up at his name, “yes! You remembered! Thank you for bringing me back! It was quite unpleasant there.”

“You’re welcome?”

Jack seemed ready to keep talking, but Dean slammed his way back into the room and went straight toward Adam.

Michael shoved Adam out and glared at him.

Dean stood in front of him, “decided to help, finally, huh?”

“Dean,” Castiel admonished.

“For now,” Michael said, “But push me and we’ll see.”

“It’s good to have you here,” Sam said, smiling awkwardly.

Gabriel plopped down next to Michael, “so, let’s talk about you.”

After several long conversations, with more than a few angry outbursts from multiple different people, but mostly Dean, this is what they had come up with:

Adam and Michael were somehow becoming one being, how and why were still unclear.

There is a chance that becoming one had something to do with their emotional states, primarily happiness.

While they were this one being, they were capable of bringing beings back from the Empty.

The Empty, according to Jack, had also been feeling a few abnormalities recently that may have been caused by them.

The Empty was getting pissed at being woken up and wanted an end to whatever ridiculousness was going on topside.

The Reapers heartily agreed with this assessment but weren’t aware of any strange abnormalities.

They were now trying to recreate a scenario that would have Adam and Michael become one again. It mostly constituted Gabriel telling bad jokes to try to get a laugh out of them. Unfortunately Michael didn’t get most of them and Adam didn’t really find him funny.

“-And the dog said ‘giddy-up’!”

Jack and Sam laughed politely, everyone else just stared disappointedly.

“Tough crowd,” Gabriel whispered to Castiel.

“I don’t think you’re very good at this,” Castiel whispered back.

Adam giggled at that a little, which made Michael chuckle.

Everyone stared at them.

“No dice,” Adam said, “sorry.”

Sam sighed, “well, what else could we do?”

“Be funnier?” Jack suggested.

“Wow, betrayed by my own nephew,” Gabriel groaned, “this is truly rock bottom.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that,” Jack tried to console Gabriel, “I only mean that it didn’t seem the jokes you were telling were very funny, judging by the reaction of everyone here.”

“You’re really not helping, kid,” Gabriel said.

“What I meant-“

“No, I get it,” Gabriel said dramatically, covering his eyes “please stop. My poor heart.”

Jack looked desperately at Castiel.

“Gabriel’s ego is big enough for a few hits,” Castiel said, “don’t worry too much.”

“Oh,” Jack said, uncomfortably.

“Don’t listen to him, I’m heartbroken,” Gabriel cried.

Jack looked back at Castiel in horror.

Castiel glared at Gabriel, “stop, it’s upsetting him.”

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Gabriel said, turning to Jack, “it was a joke, kid.”

Jack immediately looked relieved, “oh, good.”

“He’s cute, your nephew,” Adam chuckled.

Michael frowned at Jack, “he reminds me of Lucifer, a little.”

Adam looked at him in bewilderment, “uh, where?”

“Before,” Michael said, and wouldn’t elaborate. Adam hated when Michael got like that, reminiscing and quiet. It was annoying when he got lost in his own world of remembering, somewhere Adam couldn’t understand.

“Cool,” Adam rolled his eyes, “well, he just seems like a nice kid is what I’m saying.”

Michael was looking at him strangely, “why are you angry?”

Adam felt his face redden, “what? I’m not. I’m just saying he’s nice.”

Michael tilted his head, “it seems like you are doing the thing where you say something but it means you’re angry with me for some reason.”

Leave it to Michael to remember passive aggression, of all things, from the cage. Adam wasn’t a confrontational person and preferred to keep all his feelings inside, and then one day he’d die. Unfortunately, in the cage, that wasn’t an option. So, being passive aggressive was the only way he could be angry.

It was great at first, because Michael never seemed to pick up on it. But, well, he was an archangel, so he figured it out pretty quickly.

“This is inefficient,” Michael said, like always, “if something is bothering you, you should just tell me. Simply hinting at your anger is a waste of time.”

“Nothing’s bothering me, you’re the one putting words in my mouth. Seems inefficient to start a fight,” Adam said, using his least angry tone.

“It is not inefficient to try to ascertain why you are unhappy with me. It is an investment in our relationship,” Michael argued, “so that I can know in the future what to avoid.”

This was the exact same conversation they had in the cage a million times. It was amazing how they could finally be free from that place and still, nothing changes.

“Can we please drop it, I said it’s nothing. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, or whatever. I’m sorry,” Adam said, hoping this time, it would work.

Of course it didn’t. 

“No, if I have upset you, I want to know why,” Michael said, “it is important to me.”

“Why?” Adam exploded, finally breaking their usual routine of him avoiding the subject until he finally outstubborned an archangel, “why is it important. We’re out of the cage now, aren’t we? You have other angels here to talk to! If I’m upset, can’t you just talk to them until I’m over it?”

“Why would their presence change anything?” Michael asked, “I don’t like when you are upset. I have upset you, I want to know what I can do in the future to avoid it from happening again.”

Why am I so important to you? What about my puny human soul makes me special? What are we to each other? Why have we been out of the cage, but we still mostly only interact with each other? What did you mean by ‘before’? Why can’t you just leave me alone with my feelings for one second so I can figure them out without you being right there, all the time?

Suddenly Michael was right in front of him, his arms wrapped around his waist, their foreheads touching. 

“Adam,” he said, “there is nothing more important than you.”

Adam could feel it. He could feel it bubbling at his lips. He didn’t want to ask it. He was scared of the answer. No matter what Michael said, he was terrified.

“Hey, are you love birds combining again or what?” Gabriel asked, annoyed, right next to them.

They broke out of their conversation and Adam flinched, hard.

“No,” Michael said, giving Adam time to have his own internal freak out by himself, “we are still two beings.”

“Damn,” he grumbled, “maybe you guys should fuck or something? That might do it.”

If it was possible, Adam probably would have passed out. Instead he check completely out of the rest of the conversation. 

Luckily, the rest of the group were then forced to explain to both Jack and Michael how fucking would be beneficial at all to their situation.

Adam wondered if it was possible to have a panic attack while technically on a different plane of existence.

<>

It shouldn’t have surprised them. He didn’t know why it did. But eventually, inevitably, God found them.

They had gone back home, and Michael had thankfully dropped the not really-sort of fight they had been having. And then Adam was shoved so far away, he wasn’t even sure he was still in existence. He was and wasn’t. Slowly, he forced himself back into being. It took a second and eternity. And then he could peek into the world. Like looking through a keyhole.

“-trust you.” A voice said.

God said.

“No, you just didn’t want to be with us anymore. Don’t treat me like I am still the blind soldier that followed you,” Michael said, “I am not so stupid as to believe that anymore.”

If Adam had lungs or a voice he would have cheered. Yeah, stick it to him, tell him off!

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” God said, sadly, “that one small bug could make you doubt me.”

“Leave Adam out of this, I already told you, he has nothing to do with anything,” Michael said, anger lacing his words.

“Doesn’t he?” God asked.

Michael was angry, Adam could feel it. Even with the little perception that he had, he could feel the icy cold anger seeping off him in waves.

God stood up, and checked his watch, “well, if you really want him out of the way, I would recommend you stay out of my plan. As long as you keep to yourself, I won’t have any reason to…do anything.”

“Are you threatening me?” Michael asked, power leaking off his body.

God smiled at him, “just a small warning. Despite what they told you, I don’t want to hurt you.”

And then he was gone, just like that.

Adam’s being condensed into a pinprick and then he was back.

“Michael-“

“I can’t talk about it,” he said, “not now.” And then his presence was gone. 

And Adam was alone. For the first time in a millennium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what I’m doing. But thank you guys so much for all the kudos and notes! They helped me keep writing. Everytime I got another one, I’d make myself write a little more! I’m enjoying writing this and not thinking too hard on things like canon and plot haha. Anyway, as you can see, this still isn’t done at 2 chapters so I have officially started losing control of this fic a little. I’m gonna try to finish it at chapter 3. Fingers crossed! Hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Adam couldn’t breathe. How did he used to be without Michael? He didn’t know. He couldn’t remember anymore. It had been him and Michael for so long that he didn’t know how to stop being Adam and Michael.

He wondered if he passed out would he remember how to breath?

“Adam,” someone said. Someone he didn’t know. He only knew Michael. Who else could be here?

Suddenly he was in the cage. Alone. 

“Michael,” he said. Or thought. What was the difference? He was alone anyway. Michael could always hear him, no matter what.

“Adam, shit, do something!” Not-Michael said.

“What’s wrong with him?” Another Not-Michael yelled.

The Not-Michaels kept talking, but what did it matter? Adam was still alone. 

A soft touch.

“Adam, we’re trying to look for Michael.”

“Michael,” Adam said, blinking. His face was wet. When did his face get wet?

“Do you know where he went?” Not-Michael asked.

“He left,” Adam said, or thought.

Adam didn’t know. 

The voices kept talking. But Adam was tired. So, he slept. It was quiet in the cage.

<>

“So, we have to find Michael then,” a voice said.

Adam blinked.

“Michael,” he said, “Michael-“

“Oh great, now he’s up.”

“God was here,” he said, remembering. 

There was a beat of silence and then a cacophony of noise.

“Chuck, what the fuck was he doing here?”

“What did he want?”

“Did Michael go with him?”

“What-“

“No. Michael wouldn’t do that,” Adam said.

“Then where is he?” Someone asked, “cause he sure isn’t here.”

Adam felt himself reaching for Michael, but there was nothing there. 

“What did you mean, God was here?” Another asked.

“Michael told him off, and then he left,” Adam said. He blinked.

“Adam,” someone grabbed him.

He blinked and looked. He tasted sugar on his tongue. He could feel the light fluffy feeling of cotton candy.

“Gabriel,” Adam said, “where’s Michael?”

“We don’t know,” Gabriel said, “we were hoping you could tell us.”

“I don’t know either. He got mad at God, and then he left.”

“What was he mad about?” A voice-Sam-asked.

Adam thought back to the conversation. 

“He threatened me,” Adam said. And wasn’t that a whole other THING he had to unpack later?

Gabriel sighed, “well, I doubt he’ll be gone long.”

<>

He still wasn’t back the next morning. Adam tried not to think about what that meant.

Jack had made some pancakes, with Castiel’s help, and was excitedly dishing them onto plates. Sam and Dean were arguing about maple syrup vs Aunt Jemima and Gabriel was squeezing a not insignificant amount of syrup into his coffee. 

Adam very careful did not imagine Michael frowning and confusedly asking why anyone would enjoy tree excrement. 

Jack put a plate of deformed pancakes in front of him and smiled.

“Thanks,” Adam mumbled, squeezing some maple syrup onto the plate.

Everyone silently ate their pancakes for a moment before Dean slammed his fork onto the table, “what are we doing? We should be figuring out our next move, not eating breakfast.”

Before anyone could say anything, the angels flinched.

“What?” Sam asked, grabbing Gabriel’s shoulder.

“It’s heaven, something’s going on up there,” Gabriel said, fist clenched around his fork.

“Chuck?” Dean asked.

“Not sure,” Castiel said, “One of us will have to look.”

Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other, before Gabriel nodded and stood up.

“Hold tight muchachos! I’ll be back in a jif, don’t touch my pancakes,” he said, as he casually strolled out of the bunker.

“What could Chuck be up to?” Dean asked.

“Could it be Michael?” Adam asked, at the same time. 

Could Michael be in heaven? He told Adam he wouldn’t but-

As long as Adam knew he was safe, he’d be satisfied. Even if he was returning to heaven. 

“We’re not sure,” Castiel said.

“If he is, he could be rallying the angels,” Sam pointed out, “taking on his role again.”

Adam ignored the jolt of pain. 

“Why don’t you stop moping and just ask him,” Dean said, frowning at Adam.

“I don’t know where he is,” Adam argued, if he could talk to Michael of course he would do it in a heartbeat.

“You don’t need to know, just shoot him a quick prayer,” Dean said, rolling his eyes, “you think I always know where Cas is when I need to talk to him?”

That was-

That was a really good point actually.

“Should I just do it here?” Adam asked.

There was a beat of silence.

“You’re asking me how to pray?” Dean scoffed, “you gotta leave the bunker, but then just send a message. Hey Mike, whatcha up to? Or something like that.”

Adam blinked. That’s it. It seemed so casual. He picked at his fingernails, a habit Michael had hated. The habit that first pushed Michael into holding his hands.

He turned to Castiel, “can you take me somewhere real quick?”

<>

He looked at the painting of the Archangel Michael. He looked ridiculous. He wished Michael was here for Adam to make fun of.

He ignored the angel leaning against the doors in the back and kneeled onto the padded area in front of the benches.

Michael, he thought desperately, clenching his hands together, are you ok? You don’t have to tell me where you are or what you’re doing, just tell me if you’re alright. I’m worried.

He finished his ‘prayer’ with a little amen, before sitting back down. He picked up a book near the aisle and flipped through it.

“Amazing, isn’t it?”

Adam turned to see a man, with an untidy beard and threadbare clothing.

God.

Adam turned to look at the back of the church.

“Don’t bother, I sent him away already. It’s just you and me,” God said, “I thought we could talk.”

Adam felt his heart hammering in his chest, cold sweat breaking out on his back. Could God tell he was nervous? Could he hear his heart beating?

“Yes,” God said, “I can sense that you’re nervous. But don’t be. I just want to talk.”

“About what?” Adam asked, proud that he hadn’t stuttered. He was glad, for the first time, that Michael wasn’t here with him. That he wouldn’t have to deal with this.

“I hear you and Michael are close. I wanted to talk to you about him,” God said, “I’m sure you can understand that I’m quite worried.”

Adam swallowed and forced himself to be calm, “seems like something you should talk to him about.”

God shrugged, “he’s not really open to talking to me. You know, kids, am I right?”

“Maybe if you were around more, he’d be more open to talking to you,” Adam said, before his brain could catch up to what he was saying to GOD.

The air around them seemed to freeze.

“I’d be careful if I were you,” God said, voice measured, “I’m trying to be nice here.”

Adam swallowed. 

“What do you want from me?” Adam asked, voice shaking against his will.

“Do you remember when you started hanging out with Greg Harris,” God asked, “and your Mom said he was a bad influence and made you stop?”

Adam remembered the fight he had with his Mom. Greg Harris was known as a cool kid. He had been so excited that he had wanted to hang out with a nerdy kid like Adam. He had been so mad at his Mom until-

“Until he was arrested, right?” God finished his thought, “and then you realized that your Mom was just looking out for you.”

Adam prayed as loud as he could for Michael in his mind. Please come help me.

“So, I’m sure you can understand what I have to do to look out for my son.”

<>

“Adam, honey, wake up!” Someone shook him, “come on, I made you breakfast. If you don’t hurry I’ll eat it all up!”

Adam popped awake, “did you make bacon?”

“You’ll have to come and see!”

Adam haphazardly brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face. He could smell the delicious scent of bacon in the air. 

“Mom!” Adam yelled, “can I have pancakes too?”

“The birthday boy can have everything he wants,” his Mom said, patting his head, “its not every day that you turn ten! You’re becoming my little man.”

“Mom,” Adam groaned, “I’m not little!”

She sniffled a little, “right, I know. I’m just so happy.” She knelt down and squeezed him.

“Mom!” Adam squirmed, after a little while, “breakfast!”

She wiped a few tears from her eyes, “right, right, ok, go and get a plate!”

Adam inhaled his bacon and pancakes and thought about the party that was planned for this afternoon. All of his friends would be there. He couldn’t wait.

Adam spent the rest of the morning helping his mom set up everything and staring at his cake that was shaped like a soccer ball. 

“Do you think Michael will like chocolate?” Adam asked.

Kate froze for a moment and stared at him, “Michael?” She asked, “Adam, I don’t think we invited anyone named Michael. Is he a new friend?”

“What do you mean?” Adam whined, “he’s my best friend! He has to be there!”

“Adam,” his mom scolded, “that’s enough of that. I invited who you asked me to, and this Michael wasn’t on the list.”

“But he has to be here Mom! It won’t be the same without him!” Adam cried. He was starting to cry and he didn’t want to. He knew his mom put a lot of effort into this party and he didn’t want to be ungrateful, but Michael had to be there. He had to be!

“Ok,” she said, wiping a few tears off his cheek with her thumb, “why don’t you give him a call. We have more than enough food for an extra guest.”

Adam tackled his mom and they both fell over giggling, “yay! Thanks Mom! You’re the best! I’ll call him right now!”

He ran to the phone and dialed. The phone rang. It rang and rang. Then it clicked.

“Hello! Michael?” Adam asked, “Michael! It’s me, Adam! It’s my birthday today! You’re gonna come over right?” A moment later, “yay! We’re having chocolate cake, do you like chocolate?”

“Adam,” his mom interrupted, “let me talk to his parents.”

“Okay!” Adam said, handing her the phone. He bounced excitedly.

“Hello, this is Kate Milligan, can I talk to your Mom or Dad?” She asked. She frowned at the phone, “hello?” She took the phone off her ear and stared at the receiver. She pressed it back against her ear, “Hello?”

She looked down at Adam, “honey, there’s no one on the line.”

“Oh,” Adam said, “but Michael said he’d be there. Maybe he hung up already?”

Kate gently placed the phone down, “Adam, what is Michael like?”

“He’s the best! He’s a little grumpy, but he’s funny and lots of fun! He’s so smart, he’s the smartest and strongest in the whole world!” 

“Is he nice?” She asked.

Adam hummed, “don’t worry, Mom, he’ll be nice to you.”

She stroked his hair and smiled. But her smile was weird. Like when he asked about his Dad.

“Your friends will be here soon, so why don’t you get ready?” She asked.

“Okay,” Adam said, running upstairs to get dressed.

<>

At the party, Adam was standing by the door. He was waiting and waiting.

“Adam, why don’t you play with your other friends?” His mom asked, “you’ve been standing here the whole party.”

“I gotta wait for Michael,” Adam said.

“Adam,” his Mom said, her voice sounded weird, “go play.”

“No,” Adam said, staring at the door.

His mom grabbed his shoulders and turned him toward her, “your other friends are going to feel sad if you don’t play with them too.”

“So?” Adam asked, “I just want Michael. I don’t care how the rest of them feel.”

“Adam,” his Mom said, aghast.

“I need Michael,” he said, “and he needs me. You just don’t understand. But you’ll see.”

She grabbed him and held him in her arms, “Adam,” she whispered, “you’re scaring me. This isn’t like you.”

He wrapped his arms around her, “don’t be scared, Mom,” he said, “Michael is gonna come soon.”

“Adam-“

The doorbell rang.

<>

Adam woke up. It was dark. It was unimaginably dark. It was so dark he couldn’t even breathe.

“How did you do that?” Something asked.

Adam turned and looked at it. Looked at himself.

The other-Adam picked him up by the jacket and pulled him close, “How did you do that?”

Adam couldn’t breathe.

Other-Adam shook him until he could breathe again.

“Michael,” he said.

“How did you call him?” Other-Adam asked, “you shouldn’t be able to communicate with anyone in here.”

“I don’t know,” Adam said.

Other-Adam scoffed and threw him back down, “well, it doesn’t matter.”

“Wait,” he said, “I need to get out of here! I-“

“Don’t bother,” Other-Adam said, “you’re not the first one that ‘needed to get out of here’. But you are the only one that was sent here specifically by God. So, let me get this out of the way before you decide to do anything. I could send you back over there a million times, but you’ll wind up back here. One way or another, God will send you back. So, don’t bother.”

“I-“

“Ugh!” Other-Adam groaned, “you’re all the same. I’ll prove it.”

He snapped his fingers.

<>

Adam woke up again. He looked up at the bright blue sky. He opened his mouth-

“Out so soon I see,” God said, next to him.

<>

“See,” Other-Adam said, “I told you.”

“Next time I’ll-“

“Ugh!” Other-Adam said, and snapped his fingers.

<>

He didn’t even open his eyes this time.

“Night-night,” God said.

<>

“Why?” Adam asked, after a few hundred-or millions-or just dozens- of times, “I just want to see him. Why can’t I see him?”

“What is it you humans say? God’s will? You might as well just go to sleep don’t you think?” Other-Adam asked, “you’re not going anywhere.”

Adam looked out into the darkness.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep.

<>

“Adam,” a voice said, “Adam, wake up!”

He didn’t want to. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep forever.

“Adam,” the voice said, “please. I need you to wake up.”

It was a trick. Another trick. He didn’t want to play their games. He’d rather exist in this nothingness forever.

“Please,” the voice begged, “Adam, please, wake up.”

And then it was silent again. 

Adam slept.

-

-

-

_“Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata, ain’t no passing craze-“ ___

__Adam stirred. He loved this song. He used to sing this song for decades when he was in the-_ _

__“Michael,” he whispered._ _

__“Adam.”_ _

__He turned, but he didn’t see him, “Michael,” he cried, “where are you?”_ _

__“I can’t go in. You have to come toward me,” Michael said, “follow my voice.”_ _

__Adam looked around at the darkness._ _

__He was so tired._ _

__“No,” Adam said, “we’ll just wind up back here. And you’ll be stuck here too. Just leave me here.”_ _

__“I’ll keep you safe,” Michael promised, “I’m sorry I left before. I was trying to-“_ _

__“It doesn’t matter,” Adam said, “it’s God’s will. How can we fight against God’s will?”_ _

__He was so so tired. He wanted to go back to sleep. No wonder Other-Adam was always so protective of its sleep. When everything was inevitable, sleep was the better option._ _

__“You always said that your Father was all powerful,” Adam said, “you were right. If this is my destiny, I’d rather just sleep.”_ _

__Silence._ _

__Adam was alone again._ _

__< >_ _

__And then-_ _

__His hands were being held._ _

__Michael._ _

__It was Michael._ _

__“Michael,” Adam whispered, “what are you doing? Now you’re stuck here too.”_ _

__Michael shook his head, “it doesn’t matter.”_ _

__“God will never let you leave,” Adam said._ _

__“That’s fine,” Michael said, “I don’t care.”_ _

__“But-“_ _

__“Who care if we never escape?” Michael asked, “Who cares if we’re stuck here forever.”_ _

__Adam looked at him, he leaned in, until they were touching everywhere. Until there was no part of him that wasn’t touching Michael. He couldn’t stop looking at Michael._ _

__“So, fuck destiny,” Michael said, looking at him like he was unfathomable, like he was the way, the truth and the light, “And fuck God. I just want to be with you.”_ _

__Adam felt so bright. He felt like he was made of the sun. He was made of everything and nothing._ _

__“I love you,” Michael said, “the rest doesn’t matter.”_ _

__“I love you,” Adam said, pushing himself closer and closer, “Michael, I love you.”_ _

__They opened their eyes to the blue, blue sky._ _

__They breathed in the clean, crisp air._ _

__They felt loved._ _

__“What the fuck,” God said, staring at them._ _

__They looked over at him and stood up._ _

__“Oh,” God said, laughing, “you think you can take me? All by yourself?”_ _

__They smiled, “no,” they said, “not by myself.”_ _

__“You think you can defeat me? Just because you mutated yourself?” God asked, “don’t be delusional.”_ _

__They laughed, “mutated?” they repeated, “we’re so much more than that.”_ _

__“Oh really?” God scoffed, “all I see is a fucked up looking angel, trying to be more than what his Father made him to be.”_ _

__“We are so much more, but we don’t expect you to understand. How can a thing like you, understand us? And what we’re made out of?” They asked, warmth and happiness, joy and laughter radiating out of them._ _

__“And what’s that? Justice? Righteousness?” God mocked._ _

__“Love,” they said simply._ _

__God laughed, “love? I created love.”_ _

__They smiled at him, “maybe,” they said, “but you’ve never experienced it.”_ _

__God scowled, “That’s enough, Michael, I’m willing to look past this if you just put that human back in The Empty.”_ _

__“We won’t be apart again,” they said, “if you want us back in The Empty. You’ll have to send us there, yourself.”_ _

__God rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers._ _

__They felt a soft tickle, but then nothing._ _

__“What are you doing?” God asked, snapping his fingers again._ _

__They laughed, “you are made of light. But what is light compared to love? You are made of an exhaustible power like that? But our love for each other is never ending and eternal.”_ _

__God looked at them with something they had never seen in all the millennium they knew him. All the time that they have served him._ _

__Fear._ _

__And then he was gone._ _

__< >_ _

__Adam was twisted around Michael. Their hands were clutched together, like they were connected._ _

__“I feel so stupid,” Adam said, chuckling, “I mean, ‘love’ is the cliché answer for everything. I can’t believe we never guessed it.”_ _

__“Perhaps we were both being obtuse,” Michael said, “but we’re together now.”_ _

__They were cuddling together for a few moments, before Adam remembered. His Mom._ _

__“Michael, before, in The Empty. I saw my Mom,” he said, “it was my-“_ _

__“-tenth birthday party. You had chocolate cake,” Michael said, “I got your invitation.”_ _

__“Is my Mom there?” Adam asked, panicked, “we can’t leave her in there! Michael-“_ _

__“Father had you connected to your Mother’s heaven. He was hoping she would be able to keep you sleeping longer,” Michael said, “but you were still able to call me.”_ _

__“I want to be with her again. But-is that selfish? To take her out of her personnel heaven just so I can see her again?” Adam asked._ _

__“We can just ask her, we can always put her back in her heaven if that’s what she wants,” Michael said._ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Of course,” Michael said, “we can do anything. As long as we are together.”_ _

__Adam tilted his head toward Michael’s._ _

__“Anything?” Adam mumbled, millimeters away from Michael._ _

__“Your word is my truth,” Michael said, “my light and my way.”_ _

__“Kiss me,” Adam said._ _

__He did._ _

__It felt like the Beginning. It felt like the creation of a new heaven and earth._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did it. I finished it. I wanted to include so much more in this, but in the end I couldn't make that work. I hope that I'll be able to write an epilogue or something to include so many things I had planned: like what's going to happen to the rest of the beings in The Empty? What about Jack? What is Michael and Adam's new role? What is Chuck and Amara's fate? But I figured I'd rather finish out the story then extend it for like five more chapter just to fit those things in. Maybe one day I'll get to that, but I have other stories I want to work on, so for now this is completed. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and your comments, which seriously kept me motivated and writing. I hope that you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
